


Movie Time

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Freedom to Love [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: "You've never seen Lion King?"The words were incredulous and, without looking, he knew that Eggsy’s eyebrows would be hiking up his forehead in disbelief. Rolling his eyes, keeping his attention focused on the document he was pouring through, Merlin answered,“No, I’ve never seen the Lion King.”





	Movie Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonicSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/gifts).



> This is for [demonicsymphony](http://demonicsymphony.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, for the sentence prompt meme of;
> 
> 46\. “You’ve never seen Lion King?”

"You've never seen Lion King?"

The words were incredulous and, without looking, he knew that Eggsy’s eyebrows would be hiking up his forehead in disbelief. Rolling his eyes, keeping his attention focused on the document he was pouring through, Merlin answered,

“No, I’ve never seen the Lion King.”

“And what about you?” The lad’s tone was almost accusatory as he directed his next words at Harry.

On the couch, one arm wrapped around Tilde where she was curled into his side, Harry chuckled in response, his eyes shining with amusement. “I have seen it, yes. My cousin’s daughter was somewhat obsessed with it as a child; she insisted on watching it at every family gathering for a couple years after it came out.”

“And you, babe?”

“I watched it with Daisy just last week,” their princess answered smugly. Which brought Eggsy’s attention square back around to Merlin.

“Alright, we just have to fix you then.”

“I see nothing to be ‘fixed,’ lad,” the Scot replied, snorting. “Now if ye’ll let me get back to my work-”

“Oh no ya don’t,” Eggsy ordered, and then his clipboard was unceremoniously grabbed from his hands and tossed- _tossed_ , for god’s sake- towards the couch, where a smirking Harry caught it deftly. Eggsy grabbed his glasses next, the little shit, and tossed them to Tilde this time, with a call of; “Make sure he don’t get those back, love.”

“Roger that,” she giggled and, with a wide grin and sparkling eyes, she slipped them up onto her own nose. It would have been adorable- was still adorable, really- if they hadn’t been _his_ glasses, glasses that he rather needed in case anyone tried to reach him.

“Eggsy,” he growled, and made to stand from his chair; Eggsy moved before he could, and a split second later, the boy had thrown himself into his lap with the full force of his heavily muscled form, forcing an _oof_ from Merlin at the impact.

“Nope; you ain’t goin’ anywhere. We’re gonna fix this you-not-havin’-seen-Lion-King-before thing, _right now_.”

“Oh for god’s sake,” Merlin groaned, even as his young lover grinned and entrenched himself into his lap, throwing his arms around his neck as well. Huffing, Merlin looked over Eggsy’s shoulder at the one he hoped he could count on for help. “Harry-”

“Don’t ask me to stop him, darling. I learned a long time ago not to argue with someone dead set on watching a Disney movie.”

“Don’t worry, Merlin,” Tilde said, rising from Harry’s side as she exchanged a look with Eggsy. She continued, her voice reassuring, as she went towards the blu-ray shelf, “If anyone needs you, I’ll let you know. Until then, you can take a little time to relax and watch a movie with us.”

“Oh yes,” Merlin groused grumpily, but sighed and shifted to get more comfortable beneath Eggsy. “Because being forced to watch a movie is the perfect way to relax.”

“Trust me,” Eggsy smirked, leaning in to kiss his jawline. “It’s a good movie. You’ll like it.”

“Yes,” he sighed, and returned the kiss. “As you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [MakethWoman](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
